Signal decomposition generally refers to the conversion of a source signal to a plurality of decomposed signals that collectively represent the original source signal. For example, the plurality of decomposed signals can contain useful individual information of the source signal, can be individually processed, or can be recomposed back to the original source signal.
Recent wireless standards such as proposed 5th Generation (5G) communication standard are intended to improve communications, for example in order to achieve higher capacity. Implementation of some aspects of 5G systems may result in high dynamic signal amplitudes with high Peak-to-Average Power Ratio (PAPR) waveforms. Higher PAPR signal conditions generally require greater number of bits to represent the signal, which can also be referred to as bit resolution or bit quantization. Higher PAPR signal conditions can generally result in lower power efficiency, which is generally not desired. Higher PAPR signal conditions may be beyond the efficient dynamic range of some subsystems.
Some existing systems perform decomposition of a signal, but these systems may have wide signal bandwidth and high PAPR. A difficulty with some existing signal decomposition systems is that they may suffer bandwidth expansion, for example.
A difficulty with some subsystems that may be used in signal decomposition systems is that they may have a limited dynamic range of operation.
It is desired to provide systems and methods for signal decomposition of a source signal into decomposed signals that have reduced PAPR, have higher power efficiency, require less quantization bits, and have a constrained bandwidth.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art.